No one will know our secret
by Yaoiluver9000
Summary: John and Dave have a cute spout! x3 Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

You look outside your window. Today was very cold so you stayed inside the home. It wasn't your home, it was your husbands. You are married to a man named John Egbert. You are gay and are gay for many months. But only you, John, and your sister Jade know this. But no one else know. It is a secret.

You walk to your husband he is cooking milk for your unborn baby. You are pregnant. You smile and come behind John and place a kiss on his shoulder blade. He screams and jumps in fear! Dave jumped back. "Egderp what?" He looks down to the ground. Dave sees a baby girl. A newborn? Dave say in his head. John turn around and look at Dave. John was so scared he had his baby!

Dave holds John tight, their baby still on the floor. But they pick up the baby. She's cold. "Is... Is she a-alright?" John stutters cutely. But the baby was cold because it was cold outside and Dave left the window open. "Eto..." Dave stammered. "She's a lil' cold." He said aloud.

John gets a blankie for the baby. Dave look at John. "She needs to be adopted by good parents, we are gay! We can't care for her." John cries holding the baby. He will miss Casey, but Dave is right. Can John really give her up?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, John and Dave take Casey to the adoption center. John cry, and Dave touch John tear with his cupped palms. "it's okay edgerp." "B-but I LOVE HER SHE IS OUR DAUGHTER!" John cry aloud. Casey begins to cry. "Sssh!" Dave say in loud tone. "Dave don't be mean to our daughter!" John screeched! John lift his shit so he can feed Casey. He lets casey lay on his chest while she suck on John nipple, his left one. Dave blush at John being exposed in public like this. Dave pulled Johns shirt down over Casey head. John nods in understandmnt. Suddenly Dave stop in his track. He looks at john, seriousness in his eyes. "How... How do we tell them?" Dave says. John tilts his head very cute. "Tell what?" John ask in confusement. "that you have the baby!" Dave says! John stammered a moment. "Let's keep her?" He suggest. But as John says that Daves whole life flashes before his eyes. He sees flashback after flashback. Deciding to keep this baby or not is the toughest decision. Dave himself was pregnant too. What will they do then? John look out towards the sky. A tear falls, then two. Dave look at John with lust in his eyes. "We'll keep her honey," Dave say. John turns his head so fast in excitedment, it wus almost invisble. "But..." John frown a little "We can't tell our parents." Dave finished. "But why not? They deserve to know! We should tell your sister Jade!" John says. "NO!" Dave say harshly! John steps back a little. "I want to tell my dad. I need to tell him, I haven't seen him since I ran away with you." John confirms. Dave take off his sun glasses, for the first time. Ters in his eyes. "Dave... !" John gasps. "Your eyes r beautiful." he hold dave faces with his arm. "What wrong?'' John ask sadly. "What if they dont udderstand us!?" Dave say with sadness in his voice. John take Casey off his niple and place her on the ground. Then he hug Dave tight. "Don't wory. If they dont we stil have eachother! and thats all tht matters." John say. Dave understands now, and is excited to tell Johns dad, and his brother about the news. Will they understand John and Daves decision? find out nect chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

an: sum bad wurds tht might tRUIGGER YOU xD so little kids STAY OUT!

* * *

John and dave walk home, they pass the neighbors looking at them curiously. John tear up at the sight. "don't look" dave say in a husky voice, covering johns eyes (xD so romantic! !) he cover caseys eyes to with his uther hand. They both saftely mak it to their home, in one piece, safe from the outside world.

they settle onto the couch john gigling super cute. dave blsh trying to hide his eRECTOON! He quiklcy grab teh remote and turns on the tv to try and destract himself frum john being hela kawaii (as his bro wud say x3) buT AS THE TV LIGHT UP PORN! Dave squirm JOHN rush to turn off the TV Dave hold caseys eyes sheilding her innocnece! He sighs of relief when JOhn turn the TV off. They are very tired from this long day, and they have another one ahead of them tumorrow. They tuck Casey into bed and silence her soft crying with a soft tune, Dave rapped silently for Casey until she fell asleep. Dave was really tired from rapping so much he almost passed out! But John hold his hand and they go into their bed. John kisses Daves forehead but he's already asleep. John makes the cat face like this :3 and cover up in the blanket. He soon falls asleep soon afterwords.

Dave wakes up to his alarm clock playing one of his favorite tunes "Kidz scene". Dave decides to jam out a little before hitting snooze, by moon walking out of bed and doing sum famous michel jackson moves. Johns eyes began to flutter open and Dave quickly hits snooze in embarrasement! "lmao whut r u doing dave?" John ask in a silly tone. "uhh," dave quickly pushed up his shades "being cool egderp?" he says with a laugh" "t" john spurts. dave spin around quickly only to be looking at his sister jade holding her laughs in, she wus watching the whole time. "JADE! UGHH!" Dave groaned. "Hhahahahaha Dave you are such a dork :B" Jade said funnily. John laughs along. Daves rage was building up, soon.. he say inside his mind... he wont be able to take this much longer. Daves sis pats him on the belly. "How's the baby?" She askes cheerfully. "idk" dave says. John gets up from bed. "Jade we need 2 talk." John says seriously. "About whayt? :3" Jade asks cutely. "I-" ... John stammred, "I had my baby 2 day ago!" John blurts out! Jade gasp. Dave breaks down in tears. Is this really how it wus supposed 2 go?

* * *

an: omg 2 chapters! o.o woah im on a roll xD ANYwayz cant wait til next chaptur! see you then lmaoz


End file.
